Secrets d'Alcôve?
by Evangelysta
Summary: Voilà, deuxième chapitre, Os aussi, Kuro x Fye aussi. Moins frustrant, je crois. Deux étudiants, l'hiver qui approche...et vingt-trois ans bientôt, mais pour combien de temps?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde! C'est moi! Avec une nouvelle fic qui ne sera pas longue du tout. En fait c'est une idiotie qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'étais en manque de chapitres d'une certaine fic d'une certaine auteure. Donc, surtout, ne pas prendre au sérieux. Il y aura une suite si y'a des gens enthousiastes, sinon, je ne sais pas. Vu qu'elle n'est qu'à moitié écrite...**_

_**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture.**_

_**Et laissez des reviews si vous voulez savoir la suite...vous savez, le petit carré vert, au centre, en bas.**_

_Voici la version épurée de ses quelques fautes de frappe: vraiment désolée à ceux qui ont du lire avec celles-ci!!! Gomen! Ça ne se reproduira plus, je relirai plus attentivement, promis. _

_**

* * *

**POV KURO_

J'en ai marre. Stupide mage. Qu'est ce qu'il mijote avec la princesse ? En plus je sens qu'il a faim. Donc il va encore me faire la gueule car je vais le forcer à manger. Humf. Il m'énerve ! Vais prendre une douche ça va me calmer. Le gamin dort comme un sonneur, rien d'autre à faire de toutes façons.

Tiens, revoilà le mage.

« Sakura s'est endormie », m'informe-t-il avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers sa fenêtre préférée.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se balade tout le temps avec cette chemise longue à moitié ouverte ? Ne se rend-il même pas compte à quel point il est sexy ? Non, il se dénigre trop pour que cette pensée lui effleure l'esprit. Mais moi par contre… j'ai du mal à lâcher des yeux la peau blanche de son bas ventre… Faut vraiment que j'aille me remettre les idées en place sous la douche… Je ne suis absolument pas amoureux de cet abruti… Bon, je l'aime bien, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis PAS amoureux. Je tourne la tête vers lui, il ne me regarde même pas, comme si je n'existais pas. A quoi joue-t-il ?

Peu importe…jamais je ne regretterai ce que j'ai fait, Fay. Même si pour cela le prix à payer est ta froideur.

« Vais prendre une douche », je grommelle.

« D'accord ».

_POV FAY_

Il va prendre sa douche. Pas trop tôt. Je vais enfin pouvoir être seul. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec lui. Je suis toujours trop tenté de redevenir comme avant. Mais il ne faut pas. Je ne dois pas les laisser se lier à moi, et je n'ai pas le droit non plus de me lier à eux. Je ne suis qu'un pion, un simple pion. Et je ne dois penser qu'à toi, Fay, pas vrai ? Mon seul but, mon unique vœu, c'est de te ramener. Je vais même peut-être devoir le tuer pour ce faire, alors je ne peux pas le laisser se lier à moi, je ne peux pas ME lier à lui. Je ne dois pas hésiter.

Sauf que c'est pas simple de rester insensible à Kurogane. C'est tout sauf simple. Mis à part le fait qu'il a le plus beau corps qui m'ait été donné de voir, il est tellement trop… toujours lui.

Gentil et attentionné sous ses airs bougons. Trop droit et loyal. Trop tout ce que je ne serrai jamais, trop ce que j'aurais aimé avoir la force d'être… Trop ce quelque chose que si j'étais honnête j'admettrais aimer plus que tout. Sauf que je ne suis pas honnête, ou droit, ou loyal…

Oh la ! C'est pas bon faut que je pense à autre chose. J'ai faim. Pas beaucoup mieux comme idée. Je ne veux pas de son sang. Vraiment pas un bon sujet non plus.

Tiens, il vient de sortir de la douche. Il a été rapide.

Une douche, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais aller prendre une douche aussi. Après la partie d'échec de ce soir, j'en ai bien besoin. Pas que ce soit dur, mais bon, quand même. Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à transpirer de la sorte… le climat ne s'y prête pas à Celes.

Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il se balade avec juste une serviette autour de la taille dans la chambre ?

Détourne le regard Yui, détourne le regard… Et fonce dans la salle de bain sans tarder. Merde, mes affaires ! Bon, demi-tour, ne pas regarder, foncer le nez dans l'armoire.

« Je prends la suite », dis-je, mon ton aussi indifférent que possible.

« Attends. »

« Quoi ? »

« T'as faim. Vaut mieux que tu manges _avant_ de prendre ta douche », m'informe-t-il. c'est quoi ce sous-entendu? J'en met même pas à coté!

En plus, là, même si je n'ai que ton poignet contre mes lèvres je risque de faire une bêtise, habille-toi au moins. Et puis je n'en veux pas de ton sang.

Je me détourne finalement, alors qu'il finit de boutonner son pantalon.

« Fay, me force pas à aller chercher le manju pour prendre Sohi. » m'avertit-il, une légère menace dans sa voix. C'est qu'il le ferait en plus. Il irait réveiller la princesse et Mokona pour se couper et laisser couler son sang jusqu'à ce que je veuille bien boire!

« Tu veux que je te morde ? » demandais-je mi dubitatif, mi sarcastique. L'idée est à dire vrai tout à fait plaisante. Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de le mordre.

« Je vois pas d'autre moyen… la bestiole est avec la princesse, non ? » ronchonna-t-il, me tendant de nouveau son poignet.

_POV KURO_

Je lui tendis mon poignet. Oui je sais, ça te plais pas, mais c'est comme ça quand même. Il me regarde, son œil bleu a viré au mordoré, la couleur des yeux des vampires. Je sais que ses dents se sont allongées, mais il semble hésiter. Sa main a saisi mon poignet, qu'il approche de ses lèvres.

Bon tu te décides à me mordre stupide mage on a pas toute la journée non pl…

Il s'est redressé et… il est en train de me lécher le cou, juste sur la carotide. Il va quand même pas ?... Aïe. Si. Il l'a fait. Tant pis.

C'est bon de le sentir si contre moi. Heureusement que mon visage est resté impassible. Je crois.

Il est si doux. C'est…trop bon. Mon sang coule beaucoup plus ici, je commence déjà à me sentir flotter. Comment puis-je lui faire confiance à ce point ? Il pourrait me tuer en m'arrachant la gorge.

Je sens mon sang couler dans sa bouche, ses lèvres sur mon cou, ses mains, l'une au creux de mon bras, l'autre sur ma nuque. D'ailleurs celle-ci descend, doucement… hum… surtout ne t'arrêtes pas ou je t'étrangle.

Hein ?... Qu'est ce que je viens de dire? Je deviens fou? Je suis tombé sur la tête? Non... c'est probablement dû au fait qu'il est en train de me sucer le sang.

Hé! Tu fais quoi là, idiot de mage ? Enlève ta main de là avant de le regretter. Je tombe ? Attends !

_POV FAY_

Il me tend son poignet. C'est alléchant. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie, là. Bon j'avoue, j'ai faim, mais… oh et puis s'il y tient !

Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne l'ai pas mordu au poignet. J'ai mis ma main dans le creux de son coude, je me suis mis contre lui, la tête dans son cou, sentant son odeur, j'ai léché sa carotide, et j'ai planté mes crocs dans sa peau, tellement plus fine à cet endroit. Sa peau a toujours ce goût exquis, son sang… hum.

Je glisse ma main gauche derrière sa nuque et me colle contre lui, le poussant malgré moi sur son lit. Tant pis, je suis. Ma cuisse frôle son entrejambe, qui commence déjà à se tendre et qui bientôt finira à l'étroit dans ce jean noir qui le moule si parfaitement. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais lui faire autant d'effet. Mais au moins c'est réciproque. Ma main descend doucement sur sa clavicule, puis sur son torse musclé. Je peux sentir chacun de ses frissons.

Il faut que j'arrête. Déjà de boire son sang, sinon je vais le tuer, mais surtout de le caresser. Et pour tant c'est si bon. Je sens sa respiration qui devient inégale au fur et à mesure que mes doigts jouent avec l'un de ses tétons. D'ailleurs, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui prend à cette main, je ne lui ai jamais demandé de faire ça !

STOP ! Pas le droit, je n'ai PAS le droit.

Je retire mes crocs de sa chair. Je me mets à lécher la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'elle cicatrise, et pourquoi pas encore un peu. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir dire non et mon corps est déjà tendu, réagissant malgré moi à ses mains puissantes sur mon dos, qui glissent inexorablement plus bas… encore plus bas. Kurogane, plus bas, je t'en prie…

_POV KURO_

Je n'y peux rien, j'ai glissé mes mains dans son dos, je sens ses muscles fins et délicats sous le tissu de la chemise. Il retire ses canines de ma chair, et je ne sais m'empêcher de frémir quand il se met à lécher ma plaie. J'ai soudain une violente envie d'envoyer valser sa chemise, puis petit à petit le reste de ses vêtements. Mes mains descendent plus bas sur son dos, l'une d'elles arrive sur l'arrondi de son fessier.

Je peux sentir qu'il est aussi tendu que moi. Est-ce qu'il m'en voudrait si je décidais de ne pas le laisser partir ? Putain, toutes façons j'm'en fous, la situation pourra pas être pire que maintenant. Et là, j'ai irrémédiablement, inéluctablement, besoin de lui. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Bon sang, comment il s'y est prit ce type pour que je ne puisse plus me passer d'lui ?

Du coup, a peine a-t-il relevé la tête, sans me regarder bien sûr, que je le bascule et l'immobilise sous mon poids.

« Kurogane, arrê… »

Pas question qu'il finisse sa phrase. Et puis ses lèvres ont un goût délicieux. Elles sont tendres, sensibles, à la fois fermes et douces, parfaitement dessinées. Et en plus il ne me refuse même pas l'accès de sa bouche bien longtemps. C'est si doux, si chaud. Il a un goût à la fois fruité et épicé. Doux et enivrant. Comme lui. Si exotique, si étrange et désespérément envoûtant. Désespérément.

_FIN DU POV_

Kurogane avait renversé Fay, qui n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps aux lèvres et à la langue impétueuse du ninja qui lui demandait impérieusement l'accès à sa bouche. Il lui rendit même bien vite son baiser, leurs langues se mêlant dans une danse qu'ils appelaient avec un plaisir indéniable. Soudain toutes les « bonnes » résolutions de Fay s'évanouirent. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurogane, gémissant légèrement sous la caresse insistante de sa langue contre la sienne.

_POV FAY_

Kuro… arrête. C'est trop bon, je ne dois pas… Laisse moi respirer… Hum non, pas mon oreille, quoi il a déjà déboutonné ma chemise ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réagir à ses caresses ? … Ah !... Kuro…je…

Kuro-chan……… je… t'en prie………… ne t'arrête… pas !

Non ! Le contraire, je dois penser le contraire !

Mais je vais mourir s'il arrête ! Oh my God!

Faudrait aussi que j'arrête de gémir de la sorte, sinon, il va continuer. Je n'ai pas le droit… Fay, aide moi ! Que dois-je faire ?

_FIN DU POV_

Les mains avides du ninja glissaient sur la peau de Fay, se délectant de sa douceur, tandis que leur victime haletait, se cambrant pour mieux offrir son corps brûlant à son amant. Sa bouche partit se loger derrière son oreille, puis, tout doucement, en prenant son temps, elle se mit à descendre le long de la gorge offerte du vampire, sensuellement. Et Fay ne savait plus que retenir en vain des gémissements de plaisir en priant pour que la princesse ou Syaoran ne les entendent pas.

_POV Fay_

Non, pas là ! Quoique, si, en fait, c'est trop bon, Kuro-chan ! Est-ce parce que je suis un vampire que ma gorge est aussi sensible ? Il descend si doucement… en fait, il est tellement doux, et attentionné. Comment croire cela de lui quand on le voit ? Comment quelqu'un en apparence si violent et grincheux peut-il être aussi… aussi… adorable ?

Ses mains… ses lèvres rouges… ses yeux brûlants…

_Fin POV_

Kurogane descendait inexorablement plus bas, en prenant tout son temps pour savourer la peau du vampire. Alors que d'une main il entreprenait de défaire la ceinture de Fay, sa bouche chatouillait les tétons du mage qui gémissait de frustration devant l'obstination de son amant de ne pas prendre ces bougeons douloureux dans sa bouche.

_POV Kuro_

« Dis le », lui intimais-je, non sans une douceur qui m'étonna moi-même. Je voulais entendre sa voix, je voulais qu'il se donne, qu'il le veuille. Pas question qu'il ne fasse que subir les réactions de son corps sans que sa volonté n'y soit.

Mais il reste désespérément muet. Je sais bien ce que ton corps veut, Fay. Ce que _je_ veux, c'est que ta tête le veuille aussi, que tu t'abandonnes corps ET âme. Or là, ton corps, pas de problème, mais je sens bien que ton esprit lutte. Pourquoi ? Sûrement pour la même raison qui te rends si froid à mon égard. Comme si tu refusais que je m'attache à toi, mais là, c'est bien trop tard, sombre crétin.

« Fay… Si tu le veux, dis le. Je ne ferais rien sinon.

- Kuro…gane… haleta-t-il, les yeux mi-clos, l'esprit perdu.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il en était déjà à ce stade là, pensais-je.

- Je… tenta-t-il une première fois

_POV Fay_

- Je…

Je ne peux pas le dire, Kuro-chan. J'ai besoin de toi, ça ne se voit donc pas ?

A quel jeu joues-tu ? Pourquoi faut-il que je te dise que j'en mourrai si tu ne me prends pas là, maintenant ? Pourquoi est-tu aussi cruel ? Pour me faire payer ma froideur ? Si c'est le cas, c'est plus que réussi. Je t'… Non. Je n'ai pas même le droit de le penser. Un jour, je devrai te tuer. Alors… je ne dois pas accepter de m'attacher à toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer non plus.

- Kurogane, je t'en prie…

Il lève ses yeux sur moi, ses yeux rubis, tellement chauds. Comme lui.

Moi je suis si froid. J'ai si froid, tout le temps. Sauf quand il est là. Tu es le seul à pouvoir me réchauffer, Kurogane. Alors ne te prives pas, réchauffe moi. Juste une fois. Une fois.

- Juste une fois, Kuro-chan… Cette fois.

_POV Kuro_

- Pourquoi, Fay ?

Par tous les Dieux de tous les mondes, pourquoi faire l'amour te serait interdit ? Pourquoi aimer te serait interdit ?

- Ne pose pas trop de questions… s'il te plaît…… prends moi, finit-il par murmurer à mon oreille.

Pas de questions. Il ne faut jamais poser de questions avec toi. Il ne faut jamais essayer de trop t'approcher, te connaître, car sinon tu fuis. Que dois-je faire pour t'apprivoiser ? Quand comprendras-tu que je ne te jugerai pas ?

Par pitié, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de chien battu. Ne joue pas sur mon désir pour toi pour arriver tes fins.

- Pour une fois on va jouer selon mes règles, dis-je calmement. Je ne bougerai pas d'un pouce tant que tu ne t'expliqueras pas.

- J'ai peur qu'on ne reste un bon bout de temps comme ça alors, Kurogane.

- Soit, j'ai toute la nuit et même la matinée de demain.

Répondis-je en me positionnant sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger d'un millimètre. J'ai vraiment tout mon temps, et en plus je ne peux rêver de meilleur matelas que toi. De plus beau, en tous cas.

_POV Fay_

Merde mais c'est qu'en plus il est sérieux ! Et je peux plus bouger d'un pouce ! Je ne peux pourtant vraiment pas t'expliquer Kuro, je suis désolé. Bon, essayons quelque chose, parce que si tu restes toute la nuit sur moi, je vais devenir fou. Et arrête d'appuyer de la sorte sur mes … parties intimes, c'est déloyal !

- Je… je… j'ai… peur.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, j'ai peur des conséquences de cet acte, pas de l'acte lui-même qui me fait bien plus envie que peur. Vu tes yeux écarquillés, je suppose que tu as compris cela aussi. On se comprend vraiment _trop_ bien…

- Fay, pourquoi est-tu devenu si froid envers moi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Pas tout à fait, je murmure tellement je crains la suite, et ne peux m'empêcher de détourner le regard.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en me prenant le menton pour me forcer à le regarder.

- Parce que… parce que je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi !

Hyuuuh ! J'ai presque hurlé, mais tu m'as cherché aussi. A dire vrai ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas. Mais te connaissant, je parierais que tu as saisi ce petit mensonge.

_POV Kuro_

- Oh ! du coup, je suppose que tout ceci n'a vraiment aucune importance, et aucune signification à tes yeux, répondis-je calmement, sans toutefois pouvoir cacher l'amertume dans ma voix.

Je t'aime Fay… Voilà, c'est dit, enfin pensé. Moi au moins j'arrive à le penser. L'accepter. Mais si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, je ne le dirai pas. C'est suffisamment dur comme ça. Je me dégage, à regret, certes. Je pourrais continuer. Mais pas comme ça. Peu importe, je suis un ninja, que diable ! S'il le faut, je dompterai mon corps, mon désir pour toi. Je ne veux pas de toi comme ça.

- Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche, le mage. T'es crevé.

Je ne rajoute rien. Que rajouter ? Quel idiot j'ai fait.

J'attrape une chemise et je sors. Je suis furieux, en fait. Contre moi-même, contre l'autre idiot de mage.

J'aime bien ce monde pour une chose: quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, il y a toujours foule dans les rues. Des milliers de gens parmi lesquels se noyer. Il pleut. Merde. Je vais être trempé… Et puis, peu importe. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Non, je ne fuis pas. Je m'éloigne momentanément. Si je fuyais j'aurais kidnappé le manju pour passer dans une autre dimension. Faut dire qu'en ce moment, c'est dur à accepter, mais je le préfère à Fay. Pour fuir, j'aurais fait comme lui. D'ailleurs que fuit-il ? Son passé ? C'est vraiment un crétin… s'il ne fait pas face à son passé, jamais il ne sera libre. Il aura toujours peur.

Mais peur de quoi ? Non, je ne veux savoir quel est ce passé qui le hante, je m'en fiche, j'ai…aime Fay comme il est. Malheureusement pour moi. Quoique, c'est vrai. Je suis relativement curieux. Curieux de savoir ce qui me manque pour le comprendre. Quel chieur aussi celui-là avec son visage d'ange et ses mystères!

* * *

**_Pour taper sur l'auteure sadique, pour réclamer la suite parce que vous êtes frustré(e)s, c'est là, jute en dessous, en vert. _**

_PS: Pour ceux qui suivent Atlantis, vraiment désolée, je suis une grosse fainéante, du coup, j'ai toujours pas recopié le chapitre qui suit. Mais je ne laisse pas tomber, promis. _

**_Une bonne année à tous en tous cas, _**

**_Evangelystement votre!  
_**


	2. Le vingttroisième anniversaire

_**Coucou les gens c'est re-moi. Avec...une suite. Pas celle que vous attendiez. *Commence la séance de courbettes d'excuses* Donc voilà, je m'explique, le premier chapitre devait être un OS. Et j'ai fini comme ça, en queue de poisson, et vous ai proposé une suite parce que j'en avais plus ou moins une en tête. Mais la suite ne veut pas s'écrire, j'entends, la suite logique. Par contre, je me suis dit, le titre de secrets d'alcove me convient tout à fait pour un recueil de OS plus ou moins sulfureux sur Kuro et Fye. Et il s'avère que ndas ce cadre, j'ai une suite. Ce petit Os là, écrit entre mardi et mercredi, et corrigé hier. A ce sujet, d'ailleurs, avant que je n'oublie: **_**Merci Teruko-chan pour la beta-lecture!!!**

**_Bon, vite fait, comme toujours, rien de ce qui est à clamp n'est à moi (heureusement pour Kuro et Fye, à mon avis), rating M très léger.  
_**

**_Bon, maintenant, je vais quand même prendre le temps de répondre à vos nombreuses Reviews:_**

**Kadoune_: _**Je suis très contente d'avoir ta première review! Et oui, ce chapitre était assez chaud, j'atais en manque de Kuro x Fye quand je l'ai écrit. Pour la fin, si, certes, c'est digne de Fye, c'est surtout que j'avais pas envie d'aller plus loin^^. Fainéante, moi?

**Nandra:** Oui, j'ai été très très frustrée par les dettes sous les cerisiers, mais ça, tu le sais déjà ^^. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce premier chapitre, et donc, voilà un second OS, thème et ambiance assez différents.

**Alia Zanetsu: **Oui, très mimi, hein? Mais ils sont mimi tout plein aussi ces deux petits. Merci pour les fautes, j'ai modifié ça.

**Ryuzaki-Ryuga: **Si, si, nos deux "choupinous" peuvent être ensemble. Dans la suite que j'avais imaginé ils finissaient ensemble, heureux, et tout, à Nihon. Mais bon, ça m'aurait prit des heures à écrire tout le milieu et la fin, trop classique, n'en valait pas la peine, alors je la laisse à l'imagination de chacun. Merci pour tes voeux aussi, mais, plein de fics...heu...j'écris peu en quantité. On va essayer^^

**Butterflyellow**: Non, non tu t'gares pas^^ très jolie description, j'aime beaucoup! Lol. Et oui, pour le coup des italique et tou, j'ai hésité. Mais je trouve ça moins clair. Après, chaun fait comme il le sent. Toutes façons j'en ai pas besoin dnas cet Os là.

**Lewella: **C'est une fin à la Eva. Pas à la mords-moi-le-noeud. Et oui, je suis sadique.

**Mae, Kuroxfyechan, Hyna, Tifa-chan:** A votre service mesdemoiselles. Voici une suite, j'espère que vous avez survécu à votre frustration. En tous cas, merc pour vos encouragements.

**Bien, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Grand, des cheveux longs et noirs, une peau pâle comme la mort auprès de laquelle il se plaît à marcher, un homme se promène dans le cimetière. Le vent vif et froid de cette fin d'après-midi fait voler les dernières feuilles des arbres, créant ainsi un tapis ambré. Les graviers crissent sous ses semelles. Le marbre aux couleurs variées des tombes forme un froid paysage de forêt de croix, de pierres, parfaitement alignées. Il est seul. Comme toujours. Il ne viendrait pas se promener au cimetière, son endroit favori, s'il y avait des vivants parmi ces sépultures. Ces morts, il les connaît tous. Sans aucune pitié, avec, même, un plaisir morbide ostentatoire, il a fauché leurs vies. Il a prit le temps de se montrer à eux, pour voir la peur de la mort dans leurs yeux. C'est tellement bon, de voir les vieillards le supplier du regard pour que sa faux ne vienne pas les faucher. Sans relâche, tous les jours, il parcourt cette ville et prend les âmes les plus intéressantes, laissant ses subordonnés faire le menu travail. Parfois, il les fauche un peu trop tôt, surtout quand ils sont jeunes. Le Faucheur, ici, a un nom. Ashura. Même parmi les siens, il est connu pour son raffinement sadique, et son caractère possessif et intangible. Personne ne lui a jamais échappé, paraît-il. Pourtant, il n'est pas rare qu'un Faucheur laisse vivre un condamné. Parfois, juste pour voir ce que ça peut donner, parfois par pitié. Mais Ashura est un exemple.

Il s'arrête devant une tombe. Flowright. Il aime bien cette famille de blonds. Il a d'abord tué la mère, quand elle a mis au monde les jumeaux, le jour de l'hiver, cela fera bientôt vingt-trois ans. Il ne lui a même pas laissé le temps de les tenir dans ses bras. Elle aurait dû mourir quelques semaines plus tard. Mais ce fut bien plus excitant de la tuer là, affaiblie par l'enfantement, ses yeux horrifiés à l'idée qu'elle ne verrait jamais ses fils. Puis, il prit soin, deux ans plus tard, jour pour jour, pour montrer la marque du destin, de tuer le père, qui, de toutes manières, avait sombré dans la folie à la mort de sa femme. Les jumeaux avaient grandi dans un orphelinat, pauvres, et maltraités. Mais nourris et éduqués. Puis, le jour de leur seizième anniversaire, un triste jour de pluie, Ashura vit qu'ils seraient bientôt sur la liste. Alors il prit la vie de l'un d'eux, le plus optimiste : Yuui. Et il s'était montré à Fye, il l'avait « gentiment » prit sous son aile, fait en sorte que le pauvre garçon ne vive que par lui. Fye était doux et gentil. Il avait appris à sourire simplement pour faire plaisir aux gens qu'il croisait. Simplement pour cacher sa détresse. Simplement pour soigner celle des autres.

Mais aujourd'hui, Fye est en retard. Et cela ne convient absolument pas à Ashura. En plus, aujourd'hui, il est en vacances : Fye aurait dû, plus que tout, être à l'heure.

* * *

Kurogane grommelait en sortant de la fac. Comme souvent. Cette imbécile de prof d'anatomie, Amateratsu Daidouji, leur avait encore filé des tonnes de boulot. Quelqu'un allait-il un jour lui expliquer pourquoi fallait-il faire de l'anatomie pour enseigner le sport ? Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque, bien décidé à en finir le plus tôt possible. Les couloirs étaient déserts, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Quoique, à la réflexion, il n'aurait pas été contre un ou deux premières années sur qui déverser sa frustration. Mais bon, rien à faire, c'était le jour des vacances d'hiver, et chacun rentrait chez soi, excepté lui. Et pour cause. Ses parents s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture, il y a quelques années de cela à présent. Mais la perspective de passer Noël (qu'il n'avait jamais fêté) et le jour de l'an seul ne le dérangeait pas. Kurogane aimait la solitude. Il entra dans la bibliothèque sans jeter un coup d'œil à l'étudiante au bureau qui lui faisait les yeux doux, malgré une conduite craintive. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude, et il était parfaitement conscient que son physique avantageux aurait pu faire des ravages s'il l'avait voulu. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Lui, il aimait le Kendo, et en la matière, il était le plus fort. C'était tout ce qui le préoccupait.

Kurogane se dirigea directement vers l'étage réservé aux sciences. Rien que de voir toutes ces rangées de livres, il en avait le tournis. Il n'était pas fainéant pourtant, loin de là. Il n'hésitait pas à travailler jour et nuit pour atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Etre le plus fort. Mais pour un devoir d'anatomie qui s'avérait particulièrement complexe, il devait bien avouer que, franchement, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se fouler. Il avait bien mieux à faire que d'éplucher cinq longues rangées de livres pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait un dojo à tenir, et des cours à donner. Cependant la bibliothèque serait fermée le soir à partir du lendemain, et lui avait un stage à faire tourner pendant les vacances, donc il n'avait que deux jours pour trouver les informations dont il avait besoin. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il s'engagea dans la première rangée d'étagères, avisant un tabouret pour atteindre les ouvrages les plus en hauteur, car même sa très grande taille ne lui suffirait pas.

* * *

Fye sortit tranquillement du cours, ayant vérifié que tous ses ingrédients chimiques hautement toxiques avaient été rangés dans son armoire. Etudiant en physique-chimie, il donnait des cours de rattrapage aux première et deuxième années, aussi bien pour ceux de son cursus que pour les étudiants en médecine qui croulaient sous une quantité impressionnante de travail. Ces cours du soir, bien que moyennement bien payés, lui permettaient de vivre dans des conditions correctes. Sa bourse d'étude lui garantissant une scolarité gratuite.

Il avait un peu de temps devant lui avant d'aller retrouver Ashura. Ce dernier voudrait probablement passer la soirée avec le blond, qui ne pourrait pas étudier. Le Faucheur se plaisait à oppresser et en même temps rassurer de sa présence le jeune homme. Il aurait même pu abuser de lui, de son corps, s'il l'avait voulu. Fye savait bien qu'il était entièrement entre ses mains. Mais visiblement les plaisirs de la chair n'intéressaient pas Ashura. Fye ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Les soirées en compagnie du Faucheur étaient étranges, glauques. Près de lui, tout était toujours plus froid, plus noir, et plus hypnotisant. L'attrait de Fye pour la mort n'avait cessé de grandir au cours de sa vie, alors que le Faucheur prenait les âmes de ceux qu'il aimait sans daigner lui accorder sa délivrance. Mais c'était une promesse. Ashura prendrait sa vie, bientôt. Bientôt, il retrouverait son jumeau, sans qui il se sentait vide, sans âme, sans qui il vivait comme un automate, perdu dans un monde qu'il ne voulait même pas prendre la peine de connaître, caché derrière des sourires factices pour se dissimuler aux yeux des autres. Il lui semblait le plus souvent qu'il avançait dans un brouillard de sons et de paroles, qui glissaient sur lui sans vouloir s'accrocher à sa peau si pâle, sans que la lumière ne veuille venir éclairer ses yeux céruléens, de la profondeur d'un gouffre sans fond. Il n'y avait qu'auprès du Faucheur que la vie de Fye semblait lui apparaître clairement.

Cependant, en tant qu'étudiant, Fye se devait de rendre ses nombreux devoirs et mémoires. Il décida donc d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

Comme toujours, en entrant, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la secrétaire de la bibliothécaire, une jeune demoiselle on ne peut plus charmante, avec qui il aimait bien discuter. Elle était discrète, ne se mêlait guère des affaires des gens, bien que ses yeux verts intelligents semblaient voir au-delà des mots.

Il lui tendit les deux livres qu'il avait à rendre.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Fye ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu… »

« Hum, pas mal de cours à donner, tu sais ce que c'est, avec les exams qui arrivent après les vacances. Et toi, Nalya, fin prête pour cette dernière année d'histoire ? »

« Ça peut aller, j'ai un peu de retard sur une matière mais mes heures ici me permettent de rattraper tout ça. »

« Tant mieux. Bon, à tout à l'heure, je monte. »

« Hum. »

Dès que Fye eut le dos tourné, Nalya lui adressa un grand sourire. Il allait faire une rencontre intéressante. Après tout, son don de médium, bien que peu développé, lui avait clairement indiqué qu'aujourd'hui elle assisterait à un évènement peu banal.

* * *

Kurogane entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers les rayons Chimie, juste la rangée derrière lui. Un homme, à en juger par la voix douce, mais trop grave pour être de la gent féminine, qui chantonnait. Il ne se retourna pas. Pas plus que Fye ne leva les yeux de son agenda quand il passa devant le rayon d'anatomie dans lequel se trouvait le brun.

Pourtant, imperceptiblement, l'atmosphère changea. Kurogane cessa de pester, instinctivement porté par la douce mélodie du chimiste. Sa concentration se fit plus précise. Il se prit à oublier son environnement, dont il était sans cesse intimement conscient de part son état d'excellent combattant, pour ne plus entendre que la claire mélopée derrière lui et ne plus voir que les mots du livre qu'il parcourait.

Fye semblait, de son côté, de plus en plus sensible à son entourage. Ce changement tourmentait le blond. Il entendait la respiration calme de l'homme derrière le mur de livres, le bruit des touches de clavier alors que Nalya tapait un devoir – probablement, l'odeur de l'air, si particulière, pleine d'encre, de papier, d'aération artificielle – puisque les fenêtres, pour des raisons de sécurités, ne pouvaient pas s'ouvrir. Il prit conscience du grain du papier sous ces doigts. C'était un vieux livre. Oui, même en chimie, il y a de vieux livres intéressants. Toutes ces sensations nouvelles qui envahissaient son esprit lui firent un peu peur. Comme si, soudain, il se mettait à vivre, vraiment.

Fye était tellement déconcerté, troublé par cette soudaine sensibilité qu'il fit tomber son livre. Il se baissa doucement, le ramassa. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces informations, et replaça l'ouvrage, avant de se mettre de suite en quête du traité de chimie nucléaire dont il avait besoin. Il le trouva tout en haut, et un peu à droite. Ne prenant pas la peine de déplacer son tabouret, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa tant bien que mal ledit traité. Son équilibre cependant bien trop précaire lui rappela les lois de la physique et de la gravité.

« Aie… » grimaça-t-il en se frottant la tête, un regard pour sa cheville tordue et endolorie.

En entendant le bruit de chute, Kurogane leva la tête de son ouvrage. Vu que l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, il se leva, et contourna la rangée de livre qui les séparait. Quand son regard se posa sur l'homme à terre, il en eut le souffle coupé. Des cheveux dorés, de grands yeux du bleu le plus pur, un peu étonnés peut-être, une peau si pâle, des traits fins… Un homme si beau que le bretteur eut l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais vu un être humain auparavant. Dès que cette idée eut fait le long chemin de son cœur à son cerveau, Kurogane secoua la tête et vînt s'asseoir en face du blond qui semblait ne pas le voir.

« Hé, ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Fye ne put pas répondre. La voix du brun en face de lui résonnait comme du bronze, à la fois douce, chaleureuse et puissante. Chaque fibre de son corps vibrait à ce son comme les cordes d'un violon sous l'archet du violoniste. Son regard ne voulait pas se décrocher de la silhouette du guerrier. C'était un guerrier, Fye en était sûr. Son assurance, ses gestes précis, épurés de toute fioriture ou maladresse, sa peau mate, son corps musclé, ses yeux… grenats, tout dans cet inconnu semblait devoir hypnotiser Fye. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que l'autre homme était lui aussi sous le choc. Puis, soudain, le sens de la question posée par l'autre étudiant lui revînt, et il se prit à répondre, d'une voix enjouée et légère.

« Oui, ça va, merci. Je me suis juste tordu la cheville. »

Kurogane se pencha pour examiner la cheville qui semblait douloureuse. Fye voulut esquiver, mais il fût plus rapide. Elle était légèrement gonflée, mais très peu.

« Attends ! » s'exclama Fye, gêné par le contact un peu trop direct.

« T'as rien de grave, ça va te faire mal pendant quelques heures, tout au plus, » diagnostiqua Kurogane.

« Hum…merci, » répondit le blond avant de reprendre, de son ton le plus enjoué : « je m'appelle Fye, je suis en master de chimie, et toi ?

« Kurogane, CAPES de sport. »

« Hyuuh ! C'est pour ça que Kuro-sama est si musclé ! » plaisanta le blond.

« QUOI ???!!! » s'étrangla le bretteur au surnom.

« Si, je t'assure, Kuro-rin, tu es musclé. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? »

« C'est Kurogane, crétin ! » s'insurgea le kendoka, rouge pivoine.

« J'avais compris, Kuro-chan. »

« Tch… »

Kurogane décida que tuer ce blond dans la bibliothèque ne se faisait vraiment pas. Même s'il aurait adoré serrer ses mains autour du cou d'albâtre dont la peau paraissait si douce. Et puis, au passage, il pourrait les laisser glisser un peu plus bas… Il secoua la tête et repartit trouver refuge parmi les livres d'anatomie. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, il renonça. Le blond s'était remis à chantonner tout bas, mais cette fois, au lieu de l'apaiser, ce son l'empêchait juste de se concentrer sur son travail. Avec un long soupir, il prit les quatre manuels qu'il avait plus ou moins feuilletés et descendit. Il ne pourrait pas se concentrer tant qu'il aurait l'image du chimiste dans la tête. Mieux valait opter pour une retraite stratégique.

Fye de son côté avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait depuis qu'il était tombé. Mais il était resté, juste pour observer à la dérobée, à travers les rangées de livre, le beau brun essayer de se concentrer. Pour la première fois de son existence, Fye avait envie de chanter, pas par habitude, pour renforcer son image de jeune étudiant brillant et souriant, juste parce qu'il en avait besoin. Le brun s'était, en un instant, fait maître de tout son être. Son esprit ne voulait penser qu'à lui, son corps tremblait encore de ses doigts sur sa cheville, qui, effectivement, le lui faisait presque plus mal. Quand le brun se leva, Fye descendit pour faire son emprunt. Pas trop vite. Que le brun se retrouve derrière lui dès qu'il aurait atteint le bureau de Nalya.

« Tu as fait vite cette fois, Fye », commenta la petite brune en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle venait d'apercevoir Kurogane derrière lui.

« Je savais ce dont j'avais besoin, et puis, je suis tombé, alors il faudra que je passe à la pharmacie avant de rentrer », mentit Fye avec un grand sourire, qui ne trompa pas Kurogane qui attendait patiemment derrière le blond.

_Pourquoi fallait-il que je le recroise ici. A-t-il décidé de me hanter à partir d'aujourd'hui ?_ soupira intérieurement le futur professeur de sport, le regard fixé sur le dos du chimiste qui flirtait innocemment avec la secrétaire, une pointe de jalousie se nichant subrepticement quelque part dans son cœur.

« Mais Kuro-sama m'a dit que ce n'était rien, alors je suppose que je peux lui faire confiance », continuait Fye de sa voix chantante, en lançant un regard en coin au brun. Nalya faillit s'étrangler en entendant Fye appeler Kurogane de la sorte, pour sûr, ce type voulait mourir. Mais, au grand étonnement de la secrétaire, le brun ne fit pas la moindre remarque, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et ne réagit pas lorsque le blond récupéra son livre et se retourna vers lui.

« Hyuuh ! Kuro-pu ! C'est ton tour ! »

Kurogane sortit de sa rêverie. Et grommela. Il dépassa le blond, et posa ses livres sur le bureau avant de tendre sa carte à Nalya. Fye s'était lentement dirigé vers les vestiaires. Les manteaux et sacs n'étaient pas admis dans la bibliothèque. Le brun le rejoignit deux minutes plus tard, le hasard, s'il existait, avait fait que le casier qu'il avait prit fût en face de celui de Fye.

« Ne, Kuro-kuro, tu rentres chez toi ? »

« C'est Kurogane, imbécile ! Et oui, je rentre, je dois donner un cours ce soir. »

« Tu donnes des cours du soir ? »

« Non, je tiens un dojo. »

« Oh ! Où ? » demanda Fye, qui avait noté qu'un dojo se trouvait sur son chemin. Juste à deux rues du cimetière.

« Celui pas loin du cimetière. »

« Alors on va dans la même direction ! » s'exclama Fye, aux anges. « On rentre ensemble ? »

« Grumff. »

« Ha, la, la, Kuro-chan est tellement timide ! » chantonna le blond.

« Quoi ?!? QUI est timide ? » s'insurgea le brun pour le troisième fois de la journée.

« Hyuuh hyuuh, Kuro-puppy est fâché après moi ! » se moqua gentiment Fye avant de partir en courant, poursuivit par un Kurogane bien décidé, cette fois, à lui faire subir toutes les tortures du monde.

Kurogane suivit néanmoins Fye sur le trajet du retour. Le blond, volubile, lui parlait de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, et certainement pas de lui. Arrivé chez lui, le brun se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait du beau chimiste que son prénom et son âge. Il aurait vingt-trois ans le jour de l'hiver. Et ce jour ne semblait pas être celui qu'il chérissait le plus de l'année. Avait-il des frères et sœurs ? D'où venait-il ? Que faisaient ses parents ? Qui étaient ses amis ? Il ignorait tout de cela, malgré la grosse demie heure de trajet qui séparait la bibliothèque universitaire du dojo. Fye était agréable et sociable mais préférait rester seul, il étudiait la chimie pour enseigner, et il prenait soin de détourner la conversation dès qu'elle semblait vouloir le prendre pour sujet en se cachant derrière des idioties et un sourire feint.

Fye, lui, avait appris en une demi-heure à connaître un peu plus du brun, à travers les quelques phrases nominales et les monosyllabes qu'il avait bien voulu lui adresser. Solitaire, il entretenait le dojo légué par son père et le temple où sa mère avait été miko. Il prenait soin d'une nouvelle miko, qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, et qui était la cadette de sa prof d'anatomie. Tomoyo - c'était son nom - en retour, s'occupait des activités du temple. Timide et gentil, il se cachait derrière un caractère peu avenant et un peu brusque. _Au fond, tu es un peu comme moi, tu fuis les gens pour ne pas t'attacher, pour ne plus souffrir. Mais tu es tellement adorable, mon Kuro-chan.

* * *

_C'est sur ces pensées que Fye entra dans le cimetière, et se dirigea vers la tombe de son frère. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Ashura, très visiblement contrarié, venait vers lui. Tout redevint froid autour de Fye. Le soleil couchant, au lieu d'irradier le ciel de mille feux, était pâle comme la mort qui avançait vers lui. Ashura, aujourd'hui, ne voulait pas prendre la peine de cacher son aura inquiétante. Dès que Fye entra dans son champ de vision, elle l'enveloppa, le figeant sur place, un frisson glacé parcourant son dos.

« Tu es en retard, Fye. » La voix du Faucheur était glaciale.

« Désolé, Ashura. Je devais passer à la bibliothèque rendre des livres. Et, je me suis tordu la cheville en tombant, du coup, je marche moins vite. »

Ashura glissa sa main aux longs doigts fins et froids sur la joue du blond, qui se figea au contact. Il eut un sourire sans joie, mauvais même.

« Très bien, passe pour cette fois. Et puisque tu as fait une rencontre importante pour toi… »

Fye se raidit. Ashura comptait-il faucher la vie de Kurogane, là, comme ça, pour rien ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurogane Suwa n'est pas sur ma liste. Pas avant de longues années.

« Que veux-tu faire, ce soir ? »

« Rien de spécial. On va aller chez toi, tu feras à manger, et puis, tu me raconteras ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps. Je n'ai personne d'intéressant à m'occuper ce soir, à part toi. »

Fye soupira, tout se passait bien. Le Faucheur semblait même être de meilleure humeur. Ashura, finalement, avait vraiment eu pitié de lui il y a sept ans, et voulait simplement qu'il refasse sa vie. Toute la soirée, Fye parla de Kurogane, qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que depuis quelques heures. Son sourire et son regard semblaient s'illuminer au nom du jeune professeur de Kendo. Ashura souriait, content de la nouvelle tournure que prenait la vie de Fye. Ce garçon ne le décevrait pas. Il le savait.

* * *

Kurogane tournait en rond depuis la veille au soir. Il avait été distrait pendant son cours, à tel point qu'un de ses élèves, un gosse du nom de Shaolan, avait réussit à le toucher et s'en était inquiété. Il revoyait sans cesse le chimiste blond, ses sourires aussi faux que le ton enjoué de sa voix, ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Il n'avait pu dormir, et maintenant que les vacances étaient arrivées, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer ni sur la préparation du stage ni sur son devoir d'anatomie. Et, comme un problème n'arrive jamais seul, Tomoyo était venue lui rendre visite ce matin. Elle avait évidemment deviné au premier coup d'œil que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et, fidèle à son don, elle avait mis cela sur une rencontre fortuite qui devait bouleverser la vie de son ami. Le mot amour étant à bannir du vocabulaire de Kurogane, la miko prit beaucoup de plaisir à se moquer gentiment de lui. Mais elle riait beaucoup moins quand elle se retourna après avoir quitté la demeure de Kurogane Suwa : un aigle noir était posé sur la branche du vieux Sakura du jardin.

Fye, lui, avait bien dormi. C'était même la première fois qu'il ne se réveillait pas en cauchemardant depuis la mort de Yuui. Il s'habilla en chantant, jeta un coup d'œil à son traité de chimie, puis décida d'aller faire un tour. Il aurait largement le temps de se pencher sur les atomes, ions et autres particules pendant ces deux semaines de vacances. Non, là, il voulait seulement voir Kurogane. Il prit donc la direction du cimetière, coupa au travers sans oublier d'aller poser une fleur sur le tombeau familial, fit un détour par une boulangerie pour y acheter des cookies, et se rendit d'un pas joyeux au dojo. Il s'arrêta net quand il franchit le portail. Il pouvait y sentir la présence du Faucheur. Pourtant celui-ci lui avait affirmé, la veille, que Kurogane ne faisait pas partie de la liste. Les Faucheurs ne tuent que ceux qui doivent mourir, pas vrai ? Fye partit en courant vers la maison, sans prendre garde à la petite miko brune qui avançait vers lui, et qu'il bouscula sans ménagement.

« Désolé, je… » commença Fye. _Je quoi au fait ? Je crois qu'un Faucheur vient de faire un tour par ici ? Comme si elle allait me croire. _

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis Tomoyo, et vous, vous devez être la rencontre que Kurogane a faite hier soir.

« Oui ! » répondit Fye en l'aidant à se relever. « Je suis Fye. Fye D. Flowright. Kuro-chan vous aurait-il déjà parlé de moi? » demanda Fye en remettant bien vite son sourire en place, sans pourvoir s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'aigle qui planait au dessus d'eux. Celui-ci vint finalement se métamorphoser sous les yeux ébahis de la miko.

« Désolée, jeune demoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Toi non plus Fye. J'étais juste curieux de voir à quoi il ressemblait. »

« Ashura… » soupira Fye.

« Bien, je dois y aller, le devoir m'appelle, » répondit-il avec un beau sourire. « Bonne journée. »

Et dans un tourbillon de plumes noires, il disparût.

« Vous…

« Ashura m'a épargné, il y a quelques années, et me garde sous sa protection. Il n'y a rien à craindre, » expliqua le bond à Tomoyo en lui offrant son plus beau sourire au passage. « Kuro-chan est chez lui ?

« Kuro-chan ? » La petite brune rit. « Oui, il est chez lui, la maison au fond, avec le Sakura derrière. Bonne journée, Fye. » Tomoyo partit de son côté, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher, cependant, de vérifier que le ciel était bien vide de tout rapace.

* * *

Sans demander la permission, Fye entra dans la demeure d'un style typiquement japonais, se déchaussa et appela :

« Kuro-samaaaa ! »

Au son de la voix claire et chantante du blond qui ne voulait décidément pas laisser son esprit tourmenté en paix, Kurogane sursauta. Ses oreilles l'abusaient rarement, aussi décida-t-il avec un grognement de mécontentement d'aller vérifier que l'objet de ses pensées n'était pas dans l'entrée. Et c'est avec un soupir d'exaspération et un regard noir qu'il accueillit Fye et son sac de cookies.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

« Bonjour, Kuro-chan ! J'avais envie de te voir, donc je suis passé prendre des cookies à la boulangerie pour venir les manger avec toi, » répondit Fye tout sourire.

« J'aime pas les trucs sucrés. »

« Mais, Kuro-chan, c'est très bon les cookies ! »

« M'en fous. »

« Kuro-kuro ne m'invite pas à entrer ? »

« Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? » répondit le bretteur, toujours sur la défensive.

« Bouhh ! Kuro-rin est méchant avec moi… »

« Arrête avec ces surnoms débiles ! » enragea Kurogane, avant de se lancer à la poursuite d'un Fye hilare dans sa propre maison. Jusqu'à ce que Fye ne trébuche et chute de tout son long dans les escaliers, entraînant Kurogane avec lui en voulant se retenir.

Le bretteur réussit à se rattraper de justesse pour ne pas écraser le jeune homme blond, dont la physionomie était pour le moins fluette comparé à la sienne. Fye resta muet devant le spectacle que le kimono entrouvert du kendoka, à genoux au-dessus de lui, lui laissait voir. Ses joues pâles se colorèrent de rose et il déglutit péniblement. Kurogane se releva prestement, la position dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt pour le moins embarrassante. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel Fye prit soin de se relever.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans cette ambiance un peu étrange, les deux étudiants ne cessant de jouer au chat et à la souris. Fye, qui n'avait rien pris pour s'occuper, décida de donner un coup de main à Kurogane pour son devoir d'anatomie, pendant que ce dernier préparait le contenu de ses quatre jours de stage. Tomoyo revint en fin de soirée pour les emmener dîner chez elle, et il n'y eut pas de discussion possible. C'était un ordre. Elle les avait trouvé se chamaillant, elle les conduit chez elle se chamaillant, absolument ravie. Elle prit d'ailleurs un soin tout particulier à taquiner Kurogane durant le repas, secondée par Fye. A eux deux ils parvinrent même à obtenir une légère couleur carmin sur les joues mates du bretteur.

Fye refusa néanmoins l'hospitalité des Daidouji, expliquant qu'il habitait à quelques rues, de l'autre côté du cimetière. Il rentra tard et épuisé, et ne prit que le temps de se déshabiller avant de se glisser sous ses draps pour entrer dans le pays de morphée. Il venait de passer une journée merveilleuse, avec un homme qui rendait tout ce qui l'entourait plus vrai, plus clair, ou, en fait, tout simplement vivant.

* * *

Le lendemain, marquant le début du stage de Kendo, Fye ne prit pas la peine de se diriger vers le dojo. Il préféra se plonger dans ses propres devoirs et révisions, avant d'aller faire quelques courses afin de préparer le repas du soir, qu'il comptait bien emmener chez Kurogane. Il se mit donc à la tâche, et se souvint de préparer quelque chose de salé. La fin de l'après-midi lui parut d'une longueur effroyable. Après s'être douché, il emballa finalement le repas et se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la maison de Kurogane.

Cette fois, il n'y sentit pas la présence d'Ashura, et cela le rassura, le Faucheur n'en avait donc pas après Kurogane, après tout. Il entra dans la maison sans prendre la peine de frapper, et, comme la veille, appela le bretteur. Celui-ci sortait visiblement de la salle de bain, à en juger par ses cheveux mouillés et son yukata.

« Bonsoir, Kuro-chan, j'ai fait à manger pour nous deux ! Comme je savais que tu ne viendrais pas chez moi… »

Le kendoka fit de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise. Prit au dépourvu, il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire. Cela n'échappa pas à Fye, qui décida cependant de ne pas le taquiner de suite.

« Où est la cuisine ? C'est lourd et c'est chaud… »

« Hnn, donne. »

« Merci, Kuro-puu ! »

« Et arrête avec les surnoms débiles, imbécile ! »

Fye se contenta de rire, et suivit Kurogane dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux manger maintenant ? » demanda le brun.

« Je n'ai pas encore faim, merci, Kuro-chan. Comment s'est passé ton stage ? »

« Hnn. »

« Ha, la, la, Kuro-wanwan est tellement réservé ! »

« La ferme, crétin ! » cria Kurogane avant de commencer, pour la première fois de la journée, à le poursuivre à travers la maison.

Cette fois Fye eut la bonne idée de na pas trébucher, mais il s'arrêta net en sortant sur la terrasse. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux lui coupa le souffle. Cela n'avait pourtant rien de très particulier : c'était juste un petit jardin typiquement japonais, avec ses étendues de mousse, l'eau coulant librement, ses jeux d'ombre et de lumière, un grand Sakura qui laisserait ses fleurs voler au printemps, mais qui, là, était nu comme un vers. Kurogane fut étonné de voir la surprise sur le visage du blond.

« T'as jamais vu de jardin japonais avant ? »

« Si, si, et pourtant, je ne sais pas, celui-là… »

« C'est ma mère qui l'a créé, elle était très douée pour tout ce qui touchait à l'art ou aux plantes. Tomoyo fait en sorte de le garder en l'état. »

« C'est très beau. »

Kurogane eut un sourire dans le dos de Fye. Oui, le spectacle était vraiment très beau, surtout avec le blond dans le décor. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, il se donna une belle gifle mentale, pour se remettre les idées en place.

* * *

« Non, Kuro-chan, pas de baguettes pour le repas de ce soir. On ne mange pas les spaghettis bolognaise avec des baguettes. Mais comme je me suis dit que tu n'avais peut-être pas de couverts, j'ai pris ce qu'il faut. »

Kurogane grogna. Il n'aimait pas se servir des couverts européens. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, et était assez maladroit avec.

La table fut mise et Fye fit le service, tandis que Kurogane regardait sa grosse cuillère et sa fourchette avec suspicion. Fye eut un petit rire cristallin, qui attira sur lui l'attention du brun.

« Comme ça, Kuro-chan, » expliqua-t-il en enroulant habilement ses pâtes autour de sa fourchette à l'aide de sa cuillère.

Kurogane prit sur lui d'imiter le blond, mais le résultat n'était pas aussi brillant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce crétin utilise des spaghettis ? Néanmoins le spectacle de ses longs doigts agiles sur les couverts argentés était pour le moins agréable, et Fye ne parlait presque pas en mangeant, ce qui était encore mieux. La nuit leur faisait parvenir les bruits étouffés de la ville en train de s'endormir à travers les portes coulissantes de la terrasse. Les ombres froides de l'hiver jouaient, au dehors, avec les lueurs des lampes qui éclairaient la maison.

* * *

« Arrête de rire si tu n'en a pas envie. » répondit soudainement Kurogane à une autre idiotie prononcée par Fye. Celui-ci le regarda, étonné.

« Tu ne parles jamais de toi, de ton passé, ta famille, et tu ris toujours, bêtement. Alors que t'en as pas envie. Je veux pas connaître ton passé, s'il te plaît d'en parler, soit, sinon, je ne te poserai pas de questions. Mais cesse de jouer la comédie. »

« Ha, la, la, Kuro-kuro est vraiment perspicace. » répondit Fye, en souriant. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du brun. Un long silence ce fit. Il était tard, déjà. Fye regardait à travers le panneau de bois, comme s'il avait pu voir le jardin qui dormait dans la nuit fraîche.

« Kuro-chan ? » demanda Fye d'une petite voix, son sourire ayant disparu, au plus grand bonheur du brun. « Est-ce que tu crois que c'est juste de vivre alors qu'on devrait être mort ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Fye soupira. Devait-il lui dire ? Il se leva, fit quelques pas dans la salle pour aller s'appuyer contre l'une des portes coulissantes donnant sur la terrasse. « Ils sont tous morts… toute ma famille… » avoua-t-il en un murmure. « J'aurais dû mourir en même temps que mon frère mais… »

« Idiot. Tu n'as pas à te repentir de vivre parce que ceux que tu aimais sont morts. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Mon frère est mort parce que, le jour de nos seize ans, je conduisais alors que j'étais saoul. »

« Et tu crois vraiment que ton frère aurait voulu que tu te morfondes de la sorte, pendant… sept ans ? » demanda Kurogane en réalisant que le type qu'il avait devant lui n'avait pas réellement vécu depuis cet accident, qu'il avait refusé de se laisser aller au moindre bonheur.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette détresse le révoltait, l'insupportait. Fye aurait dû être heureux. Mais son visage fermé disait bien que ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Kurogane eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui faire comprendre que, non, il fallait qu'il les oublie, qu'il cesse de marcher à reculons sur la route de la vie, enfermé, emprisonné dans son lourd passé.

« Non, non, tu as raison, Kuro-myu. » répondit Fye, un léger, tout petit, imperceptible véritable sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Non, il devait vivre. Profiter de la chance qu'Ashura lui avait donné en l'épargnant. Sinon, cela n'avait pas de sens. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Kurogane, qui s'était levé et approché silencieusement de lui.

« Kuro-chan ? »

« Tu décides quoi, alors ? Tu vas te mettre à vivre, maintenant ? » murmura-t-il, la voix un peu rauque, tout près de lui.

Le sourire de Fye s'évanouit. Il ferma les yeux.

« Pas tout seul. Je ne pourrai pas, vivre tout seul. »

Le brun sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais Fye était simplement la réponse à son attente. A ses attentes. Celui qui lui montrerait le sens de sa vie. Et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

« Pas tout seul, non. » répondit-il.

Les lèvres de Kurogane effleurèrent celles de Fye, qui retint son souffle, son corps tendu uniquement attentif à la présence chaleureuse du brun. Celui-ci n'alla pas plus loin, laissant au blond le choix de se donner ou de partir. Le choix de vivre pleinement, de découvrir un nouvel aspect à son existence jusque là cachée, voilée. Effleurer, pour faire une promesse : celle de ne jamais partir, de ne plus jamais être seul. Les doigts de Fye, longs et fins, frôlèrent la joue de Kurogane, doucement, apprenant à dessiner ses traits à la fois durs mais harmonieux. Les yeux bleus de Fye semblaient soudain prendre une nouvelle teinte, une teinte de pur cobalt, comme un ciel d'été, lumineux. Sans le savoir il avait attendu, pendant toutes ces longues années d'errance, que quelqu'un vienne le chercher pour l'emmener loin. Pas loin d'ici. Non. Ici, c'est très bien. Loin de lui, loin de son monde d'obscurité, loin du flou qui voulait devenir lui.

Alors, fébrile, tremblant de la peur de changer, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurogane. Doucement. Très doucement. Une caresse, un souffle léger comme une brise d'été. Juste un baiser léger, pour sceller la promesse. Etre toujours ensemble. Un baiser qui dura un instant et une éternité. Fye leva ses yeux céruléens pour croiser le regard rubis du brun. Un nouveau sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de ce dernier, qui passa une main dans le dos du jeune homme blond, avant de reprendre sa bouche de manière bien plus possessive cette fois. Les mains de Fye se perdirent dans la chevelure brune du kendoka, ses yeux se fermèrent, ses cils caressant délicatement la pommette mate. Kurogane passa la langue sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Fye, avant d'aller chercher sa consoeur pour l'emmener dans un ballet effréné. Fye avait un goût d'épices et de fruits exotiques, à la fois subtil et enivrant. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, et Kurogane emmena Fye dans sa chambre, le guidant du bout des doigts, leurs yeux ne se lâchant plus.

Les deux jeunes hommes se perdirent dans l'infinité de leur passion. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent. Leurs vêtements rejoignirent vite le sol, témoins du trop grand besoin que leurs peaux brûlantes avaient de se toucher, de se sentir, de se frôler, de se mêler et s'emmêler. Plus rien qu'eux ne comptait, et pourtant chacun était plus intimement conscient de chaque son, chaque souffle, chaque éclat de lumière, chaque étreinte leur offrant quantité de sensations nouvelles et ô combien attendues. Ce fut la rencontre de deux corps, deux âmes, faits l'un pour l'autre. Deux solitudes pour ne plus faire qu'un. Un, à deux. Et, alors qu'ils atteignaient, ensemble, leur paradis, dans un cri et un soupir, le monde tourna autour d'eux pour les emmener vers leur ailleurs. Leurs corps ne se séparèrent pas après l'amour. Pas de suite. Et alors qu'ils se sentaient glisser dans les bras de Morphée, Kurogane enlaça Fye dans ses bras, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, les mains du blond solidement attachées et à l'épaisse chevelure noire, et au dos musclé et bronzé. Deux êtres incomplets, deux êtres opposés qui ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Dans le jardin, les oiseaux s'étaient tus. La dernière nuit d'automne était calme, sereine, pleine d'espérance. Demain, l'Hiver naîtrait au petit jour.

* * *

« Je repasserai, Fye, dès que j'aurai fini mon travail. Pour tes vingt-trois ans. Je repasserai, à l'aube, pour que tu me reviennes ».

* * *

Fye ouvrit les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade. Malgré la chaleur de Kurogane, il avait froid. La nuit commençait à s'éclaircir, il entendait le bruit calme de l'eau dans le jardin. Il se dégagea doucement de Kurogane qui dormait profondément, et enfila le yukata que son amant portait la veille au soir. Son odeur était rassurante, il sentait le musc et la forêt un jour d'été.

Il fut prit de l'envie soudaine de revoir le jardin, dans son sommeil, alors que la nuit s'enfuyait laissant dans le ciel des marbrures plus pâles. Les bruits de la ville lui parvinrent de loin, mais cet endroit était comme une bulle de bien-être. Revoir ce jardin, quand tout était encore gris et sauvage, entre la nuit et le jour. Le regarder s'éveiller en même temps que lui, et rester à écouter les fontaines de bambou émettre leur « tac » régulier.

Fye frissonna, cette phrase résonnait toujours dans sa tête comme une litanie. L'air était frais. Il décida de rentrer se faire un thé brûlant. En entrant dans la cuisine, il avisa la bouilloire, mit l'eau à chauffer, puis se dirigea vers les fleurs qui reposaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et sourit. Juste celles qu'il lui fallait. Il en coupa une, et la déposa dans une tasse. Il se servit son thé, et retourna dans la chambre. Kurogane commençait à remuer, il n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller. Tant mieux, en un sens. Ils auraient un peu plus de temps devant eux. Fye but son thé, d'un coup, sans prendre garde à la chaleur qui lui brûlait la gorge et les entrailles. Il posait la tasse sur la table basse, quand une voix rauque murmura dans son dos :

« 'jour. Déjà levé ? Le soleil a même pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. »

« Kuro-chan, » murmura Fye, avec un doux et étrange sourire. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson, et eut du mal à se relever pour se diriger vers son amant qui enfilait un autre kimono traînant par là. Le brun, naturellement, s'aperçut que son comportement était pour le moins anormal. Encore plus que d'habitude, surtout.

« Hé, ça va ? T'es tout pâle… »

« Kuro-chan, tu veux bien regarder le soleil se lever sur le jardin avec moi ? »

« Ou-oui. Si tu veux. »

Fye se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré sur la terrasse. « Fye, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ce matin ?

« Kuro-chan, tu peux me faire une promesse ? »

« Quoi ? »

« S'il te plaît, promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère ce matin. Je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras. »

Kurogane resta interloqué, puis doucement, prit le blond dans ses bras, et passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre, mais si doux. Il s'appuya sur l'un des piliers, les couleurs commençaient à changer. Le ciel se teintait le bleu pâle, de violet et de rose.

« Fye, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Tu me fais peur à être comme ça, comme si… »

« Chut, Kurogane, » lui répondit son amant en posant un doigt fin sur ses lèvres. Le brun ne put dissimuler sa surprise. Fye cala sa tête au creux de l'épaule du bretteur. « Serre-moi fort, très fort, que je sente ta chaleur se répandre en moi, malgré le froid qui me glace le sang... »

Kurogane resserra son emprise sur le corps frêle et soudain si fragile, inquiet, et cherchant à croiser ce regard bleu dont il était devenu dépendant en moins de deux jours. « Je vais mourir, Kuro-chan. » dit soudain Fye, tout doucement. Kurogane se figea, la douleur lui déchirant le cœur.

« Bientôt, dans quelques minutes. Non ! Non, ne parle pas… écoute-moi. Tu devras vivre sans moi, mon amour. Cela fait sept ans que j'aurais dû mourir. Il va venir aujourd'hui, tout à l'heure. Je l'ai entendu, il me l'a dit. Il reviendra, pour mon anniversaire. Il m'a épargné il y a sept ans, et prit soin de moi, tant que je souffrais, mais depuis hier je vis de nouveau. Je vis pour toi. Avec toi. Grâce à toi. Je t'aime… Kurogane… tellement… tellement que j'en ai mal, que chaque battement de mon coeur est un coup de poignard dans ma poitrine, et que pour rien au monde je ne veux que cette douleur cesse. Je vivais dans le brouillard, hanté par la perte de tous les êtres qui me furent chers. Et tu m'es tombé dessus, et, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, les brumes qui m'entouraient se sont dissipées, je voyais de nouveau, et ne voyait que toi, j'entendais, pour écouter le son de ta voix, je sentais, pour toucher ta peau, caresser ton odeur, goûter tes lèvres. Je t'aime. Je t'aime ! Et plus que tout… j'aurais voulu vivre ! Vivre avec toi. Vivre !!! Vivre… Comme jamais je l'ai voulu, mais maintenant c'est fini, c'est trop tard… Je veux vivre, Kuro-chan. Rire avec toi. M'endormir dans tes bras, chaque jour, me réveiller dans ta chaleur. » Fye ferma les yeux. Oui, plus que tout, pour le première fois en vingt-trois ans, il voulait vivre, désespérément. Il voulait être heureux. Il voulait du temps, plus de temps, même juste un peu. Un peu plus de temps dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était tellement injuste… il devait mourir là, pour sauver l'être qu'il aimait, alors que plus que tout, il voulait être à ses côtés.

« Mais je suis un être en sursis, et le Faucheur qui m'a épargné a décidé que je lui appartenais, que mon chagrin était sien. Je suis un idiot…Kuro-chan…tu le dis souvent, mais, tu as raison. Je croyais qu'il avait eu pitié de moi, qu'il ne voulait que mon bien. Mais j'ai été aveugle… Il ne voulait que ma peine. Ma douleur. Aujourd'hui que je m'évade, il revient. Pas pour me prendre moi. C'est toi, toi, qu'il voulait m'arracher. Me reprendre ma vie, mon souffle… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Kurogane, alors, je préfère mourir… mourir plutôt que cet enfer d'une vie où tu ne seras plus là. Je t'aime… Maintenant, je sais ce que cela veut dire : je t'aime, à en mourir.»

Fye frissonna, ses jambes ne le portant plus, Kurogane se laissa glisser sur le poteau, son amant, son amour, mourant entre ses bras.

« Idiot… » murmura Kurogane, la gorge serrée.

« Embrasse-moi encore une fois, Kuro-chan, embrasse moi comme tu m'as embrassé hier soir. » Kurogane ne réfléchit pas, il posa ses lèvres tremblantes sur celles du blond, goûtant, il le savait, une dernière fois cette douce saveur.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot, Fye. Comme si j'allais te laisser partir tout seul. Il peut venir, ton Faucheur, peu m'importe. Tu ne partiras pas sans moi, mon amour.

-Non, tu dois… » Les lèvres de Kurogane l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.

« Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, Fye. Je t'aime. Où tu iras, j'irai. Au paradis, en enfer, au-delà. Rien ne me séparera de toi. Jamais.

-Kurogane… »

Déjà, la voix de Fye n'était plus qu'un murmure. Un murmure plein d'amour. Un murmure, un seul nom, pour lui dire qu'il voulait vivre, encore, encore, pleinement, librement, qu'il voulait l'aimer, car jamais il ne se lasserait de lui. Un murmure, le dernier, qui criait au monde qu'il voulait aimer, de tout son être. Fye ferma les yeux, luttant pour sentir, encore une fois, l'odeur chérie de son amant, dans l'air frais du matin de ce premier jour de l'hiver. Une dernière fois, avant qu'ils ne partent pour un au-delà à eux.

Un aigle noir se posa aux pieds des amants enlacés dans leur dernière étreinte. Un homme apparut, grand, de longs cheveux noirs tombants sur ses épaules, des yeux sombres et insondables.

« Bon anniversaire, Fye. » Kurogane lui décerna un regard noir. « Puisque je ne peux pas te ramener, soit, je t'emmène. » S'approchant encore du blond, il caressa ses cheveux, alors que Kurogane serrait contre lui, toujours plus fort, comme pour le garder encore un peu en vie le corps de cet être tant aimé. Cela fit sourire Ashura. « Toi aussi, je t'emmène. Tu aurais pu vivre, si tu ne me l'avais pas volé… ». Une faux apparut dans sa main, et s'abattit sur le couple, libérant les deux âmes. C'était fini.

Les limbes accueillirent les amants, enlacés pour l'éternité. Dans le petit jardin, le soleil qui s'était levé tentait, en vain, de réchauffer les amants de l'hiver dans son embrassade lumineuse.

* * *

_***enfile vite fait sa meilleure armure***_

_**Ca vous a plu? **_

_**Bon, j'oblige pas aux reviews, franchement, si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez, ne vous privez pas, si vous voulez passer juste en lisant, peu importe. Mais bon, pas la peine de vous retenir si vous avez des commentaires négatifs, je ne mords pas (non, je tue les blondinets, et leurs amants avec, mais je mords pas, promis).**_

_**Allez, à une porchaine fois peut-être. Bisous à toutes et à tous. Eva.  
**_


End file.
